Mergings
by Lux et Veritas
Summary: Complete HGSS - A Potions accident causes Hermione and Snapes minds to become merged!


**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything Harry Potterish...

* * *

**Mergings... **

* * *

Two people stood standing over a cauldron, both waiting for the right second to add the last ingredient to their potion.

'_This is it'_ thought Hermione Granger, _'I just need to be the one to put in the last ingredient, for Neville's sake.'_

'_Poor child' _thought Professor Severus Snape, _'I know Hermione wants to do this, but her mind may not be strong enough, Neville's been through enough, I can't allow anything to go wrong now.'_

It was time to add blood, Neville's blood, it was going to be a battle, whoever dropped the blood into the cauldron would enter Neville's mind, they would have the power to help the boy, or make his life a lot worse.

"ACCIO!" The both shouted, their hands both waiting eagerly over the cauldron.

'_Dammit, Snape's going to get it – I have to distract him', _she thought and then quickly said "Stupid old bat!"

Severus smirked, he had it now, _'That'll teach her.' _But he couldn't help it; he had to say it… "Smart ass!"

"Oh My God!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, as a small shape, it looked like a shrunken bat, hit her hand and then fell off into the potion.

"What have you done?" his voice took a spine-chilling tone that Hermione had never heard before.

'PROFESSOR WATCH OUT!' but it was too late, another shape, which looked like a donkey, had hit the professor's hand, and fallen into the potion.

'What have _we_ done?' Never in his life had this Potions Master made a mistake this huge, he stared at the floor as his mind spun with all the possible consequences of their actions.

'Great', Hermione said sarcastically, 'It's almost eleven-thirty, we need to get this done by midnight, we'll have to start again.'

Severus looked at her shocked, "You think that's the worst thing that could happen? For Merlins sake Miss Granger, we just added a bat and an ass to the potion any thing could ha-' His words were cut off as a loud explosion though them both across the room.

Hermione was thrown against Severus, who cushioned her fall, but Severus was smashed against the wall and for a few moments all thoughts left his head.

'_Be okay, Be okay, Be okay, I need you, Severus,' _Hermione said silently, the words going round and round in her head, _'Please, please be okay – I Need You, please, Dumbledore needs you, the school needs you. Please, please, please, please.'_

Severus moved slightly, he could hear Hermione, '_Dumbledore needs you, the school needs you. Please, please, please, please.' _

"I'm okay, Miss Granger, please stop that incessant jabbering!"

Hermione sat back from him stunned, she hadn't said a word.

"Yes, you did." _'Damn foolish girl.'_

Hermione stood up quickly, "I am not foolish!" she said, and then grabbed her head at the pain the sound of her own voice caused. She looked at Severus who was looking at her stunned, also holding his head.

"I didn't say you were foolish," Severus held up his hand as she tried to cut in, looking her straight in the eye he said, "I thought it."

"Well, that's _okay _then isn't it, you can think whatever you want, why the hell should you- … What do you mean you thought it? I heard you say it!"

Severus turned to lean on the wall to try to stand up, it was hard, he felt like his chest was being ripped apart, he shut his eyes for a moment… and froze. He could see himself, but not through his eyes, he could see him self from behind… about a metre behind. He spun around to stare at Hermione; she was looking at him, and clutching her ribs.

"I think I have broken some ribs" she wheezed.

"That may not be the worst of your problems!" Severus said shakily. Hermione glared at him. "Shut your eyes, Miss Granger."

Hermione glared at him a few seconds longer, and then complied.

"Now what do you see?"

"I see…. Me!" Hermione opened her eyes to stare at the Professor.

"I bet you haven't got one damaged rib either, its just sympathy pains" Severus said smugly.

The door to the Potions room crashed open, and Dumbledore walked through holding his wand in front of him.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed jumping behind Severus, grabbing him around the waist. After a moment she looked around him and saw that it was Dumbledore that had come in. Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't know she was holding.

Albus Dumbledore looked around coldly, "Who else is here?" he demanded.

"No one Albus, Just Miss Granger and I, we were making a potion and had a… accident." Severus said, definitely not in his usual voice, he sounded almost ashamed.

"An accident Severus?" queried Dumbledore, "I would think that if you and Miss Granger were practicing Dark Magic, you would at least be careful." Dumbledore didn't for one minute think that they were, but they were definitely covering for someone who was. He had felt the power, felt the evil force, just a few moments before he'd heard the explosion.

Hermione jumped in front of Severus, she couldn't let Dumbledore think that! "Professor Dumbledore, it's true, we just had an accident, we were making a potion for Neville and we put in the wrong ingredients, well two wrong ingredients and we forgot one, and then there was the explosion and sir-" she stopped, she knew she was babbling, she looked up at Dumbledore, "Sorry Sir." Hermione looked down at her shoes.

Dumbledore turned back to Severus, "Which potion were you making Severus?"

"A 'Strength of Mind' potion, for Neville Longbottom."

Dumbledore's face relaxed a fraction. "Which ingredient did you leave out?"

"Longbottom's blood." Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle.

"Which extra ingredients did you put in… accidentally?"

Severus sighed, and not looking at Dumbledore said "A shrunken ass… and a bat."

"A_smart_ ass and a _stupid_ bat?" enquired Dumbledore innocently.

"No. An old bat." Severus looked up at Dumbledore, who was now grinning.

"It's been over 90 years since I've seen this happen! Never has there been a better use for Dark Magic- Not that I'm condoning it mind you- and if I thought for a second that either of you did this intentionally… but I know you didn't, which is why I'm going to let you two deal with it yourselves."

Hermione stared at him, "Deal with what, Sir?"

"I do believe that our Potions Master here and yourself, have_accidentally-"_ Dumbledore grinned even more as he said that, "linked, well completely merged your minds!"

"Not only that, but all our other senses too." Severus said moodily.

"This is wonderful!" Said Albus, "Imagine, the merging of Hogwarts two brightest. We'll have to see, if two minds really are better than one!" Severus glared at Albus.

"Last time this happened, the situation became most embarrassing for the students involved- and they were both boys!" Albus dug into his pocket to pull out two pieces of parchment, he pointed his wand at both and then gave one to Hermione and one to Severus. Hermione read the spell and looked quizzically from Severus to Dumbledore.

"I know both of you wont get the kick out of this that I will," said Dumbledore merrily, "But, there are times, as I'm sure you can both imagine, that it will become more than just annoying someone feeling what you feel and" he paused for effect, "seeing what you're seeing." Hermione thought about that for a second,_'Shower…Naked!' _she reddened, and Severus walked away, Dumbledore looked at her, "So you understand what I mean? Good. This spell will only work for 10 minutes at a time, once used; you cannot use it again for six hours. Use that time – Wisely." With that Dumbledore turned away, a broad smile on his face. "One last thing Severus," he said over his shoulder, "Could you please take Miss Granger to Madame Pomfrey, she seems to have broken ribs."

Hermione smirked, finally having the upper hand, "Feeling anymore sympathy pains for me, Professor?"

"Miss Granger," Severus said pushing Hermione towards the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder, "I do not have any sympathy for you at all, as this was completely your fault, also - I would prefer it if you didn't think about showers, and for Merlins sake, DO NOT look in the mirror!"

The flames in the fireplace went green, Severus said "Hospital wing" and moments later they were being tended to by Madame Pomfrey.

It took a full half hour to be checked over at the Infirmary, during which time Severus forced his mind to remain blank and Hermione recited Potions ingredients, charms and spells anything to stop her from thinking about what she usually thought about.

Hermione stood up quickly, "I have to see Dumbledore" she muttered and ran back to the fireplace.

Dumbledore stood up as Hermione fell through the fireplace, there was a worried look on her face. "It's ok, Miss Granger," Said Dumbledore gently, "His mind cannot be linked to yours in this office, there are barriers around it".

"Can I stay here forever?" Hermione asked hopefully

Dumbledore chuckled, "Unfortunately not, your minds will constantly try to connect, if you stay here too long, it will become very painful for both of you." Hermione sighed. "What's the problem dear?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Okay, not the problem" said Dumbledore, "the problem is obvious. Why did you come crashing through my fireplace?"

Hermione looked guiltily at the fire, it was generally customary to ask to come through first. Albus frowned worriedly, Hermione turned a shade of pink as she thought about what to say.

"Well Sir, I… well kids… my age… kids that are growing up sometimes think about things… well they think some things that are private…"

Dumbledore's face lightened, "That's perfectly normal, I'm sure Professor Snape will understand."

"What if the thoughts are about him?" Hermione mumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I'm sure whatever nasty thoughts you think about him, he's probably heard worse, it won't shock him," Dumbledore thought for a moment, "and I'll make sure that no points are taken or punishments given, unless you say something out loud, you cannot be blamed for your thoughts."

Hermione turned bright red and mumbled even softer, "What if they're not nasty thoughts?"

Albus' eyes widened, he hadn't seen that coming! So Miss Granger liked Severus. This was wonderful, Dumbledore was sure that her feelings were reciprocated, otherwise there would be no way Miss Granger could annoy the Professor so much; and so regularly.. Miss Granger was 18 now, she had been considered an adult for over a year now in the Wizarding World, so Dumbledore had no reason to be against the match. It was a perfect, both so very intelligent, with plenty of similar interests. His eyes twinkled, he wanted to play matchmaker, but he had the feeling that fate had already stepped in, it was just a matter of time now, nothing left for him to do.

"Sing, Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at him sharply, "In your mind, pick an annoying song, Christmas songs, pop music or rap music, something Professor Snape will not like and sing it in your mind. Not loud, mind you, just loud enough for him to consciously try to block you out."

"Thankyou Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, she took a deep breath and walked out the door. _#Frosty the snowman…#_

Severus knocked on the door to the Head Girls room _"Hurry up Hermione; I know you're in there." _He thought.

"Miss Granger, this is for you." Said Severus handing Hermione four small bottles of Dreamless Sleep potions as soon as she opened the door "I do not want to have to be apart of your dreams"

"_I'm sure you will be." _

"Excuse me, what did you say – er... think?"

Hermione started to blush, but quickly took control of herself, "I just meant that I'm sure every one of your students, has dreamt at one time or another about some form of bodily harm, torture... murder and you." Hermione said sweetly, "And if you are going to continue to crawl around in my mind, you may as well call me Hermione, you seem to think of me as Hermione anyway."

Severus was shocked, he did think of her as Hermione, and she though of him… being tortured, he smiled wryly at the thought. Well at most Death eater meetings he was tortured, Voldemort liked to make his power known to all his followers. If you didn't submit to the torture, you were killed.

Hermione gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't think… I'm sorry… I don't know what to… I'm so, so sorry."

"My fault, I shouldn't have thought that, lets just hope I don't get summoned while you can still feel my pain, I've dealt with it for over 11 years, but I don't know if you would survive it, maybe it wouldn't last more than 10 minutes, I could just cast Dumbledore's blasted spell!" Hermione was shaking, Severus took her by the arm and walked her over to the bed, when she sat down he knelt in front of her in what he hoped was an unthreatening position. "It will be ok, Hermione," she smiled when he said her name, "Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you. And if you are going to continue to crawl around in my mind, you may as well call me Severus – but make sure that no students ever hear." Severus smiled at her.

Hermione's heart stopped, when he smiled he was- _# Frosty the snowman…#_

Severus' jaw dropped "Who prey tell is Frosty the Snowman?"

"Well," said Hermione conspiratorially, "He's a snowman, whose name is Frosty" and then she grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore said to sing if my mind wanders…" Her voice trailed off.

"Wanders? Do you ever actually think about anything other than, tests, study and how to annoy me in Potions?" Severus asked dryly

"Not usually, but if I do think about something else, you'll be the first to know – quite literally."

"You should go to sleep, and take the Potion, I don't want to dream about Weasley or Potter or whatever you dream about" Severus said standing up.

Hermione laughed and drank the potion, "They are like brothers to me, but you have one too, I don't want to be dreaming up ways to make first years cry."

"Miss Granger, I do not need to think of ways, "Severus assured her as he walked out the door, "Once you have a guaranteed method, there is no point in changing the routine." With that declaration he shut the door behind him and Hermione drifted off to sleep.

"_Goodnight, Hermione."_

Hermione woke the next morning feeling absolutely wonderful, that was the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

'_Somebodies chipper this morning.' _A deep voice grumbled in her mind.

Hermione looked around the room, looking for Professor Snape, then as the fog cleared from her sleepy brain, yesterdays memories came poring back.

"_Good Morning, Severus." _She thought. Severus smiled, he definitely wasn't a morning person, but her happy voice certainly made the morning more bearable.

"Good Morning, Hermione. How is it possible that in the last minute, you have probably thought more thoughts than most of your class will today?"

Hermione grinned at that, she had always thought his dry, sarcastic humour was amusing, especially if it wasn't directed at her, it was just one of the things that she conveniently forgot to tell Harry and Ron.

"The 'golden trio' have secrets? If you care to share any of Potter's or Weasley's, I'm sure I won't mind. It could be interesting." Severus mocked.

Hermione crawled out of bed, "God I hate mornings!" and she smirked, "It wouldn't do you any good anyway, Dumbledore said that we cannot be punished for any secrets that you discover in my mind."

"Really? He didn't tell me that, Miss Granger! And until he does I'll just have to do what I see fit."

Hermione growled, "I'm going to cast the spell Severus, I need to get ready, I don't want to be late for Potions, or I don't know what my evil Potions Master will do."

"Fine Hermione," he drawled, "I'll cast the spell in about nine minutes, that way we'll have at least 18 or 19 minutes to ourselves."

Hermione said the spell and almost ran to the bathroom, thank goodness Draco wasn't in there. They had become Head Boy and Girl at the beginning of the year, and gradually formed a friendship, but today she would have no hesitation physically removing him from the shared room.

In just over fifteen minutes Hermione was dressed in a knee-length grey skirt and white blouse. She sighed, as she looked in the mirror, when had she started dressing like her mother? But it didn't really matter, it was winter, nearly Christmas in fact, and the constant threat of snow made sure all students kept there robes completely done up.

She ran her hands over her shirt and skirt, straightening it one last time, then she picked up her books and walked out the door, humming softly to herself – She wasn't thinking anything that she shouldn't, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

Down in the dungeons, Severus froze, he stared down at his hands, but he could only see Hermione's reflection, she looked… that wasn't something he would think about, he forced his mind blank. He could feel her body as she ran her hands down her shirt and over her hips. He could see the disapproving and then resigned looks she gave her reflection, but even more confusing, he had felt her hands move over his body as well as her own, this was going to kill him. It was time, he had to leave for class.

Hermione sat next to Neville in the back corner seat, Harry and Ron sat in the seats in the two seats in front of them. Hermione had only recently started sitting in the back of the room when she had realised it was easier to help Neville undetected back there, and with Ron and Harry in front of them, most of Snape's malice was directed towards them.

Severus stalked into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Very dramatic, Severus." Hermione smirked, this was excellent, she could think whatever she wanted and not get in trouble. The corner of Severus' lip twitched slightly, but he quickly stopped himself and then glared around the classroom.

"Today we will be learning a very basic potion, which I'm sure most of you will still fail to complete to a satisfactory level" he looked pointedly at Neville and Hermione glared at him. "I know why you sit there, Hermione, contrary to popular belief I do not want Neville hurt, the only reason I let you sit there is so you two can hide behind Potter and Weasley. I personally think that if you didn't sit there, the school would be bankrupt from all repairs required due to explosions in this class." All the while he continued to tell the class about the different ways that he thought they would destroy their potions.

Hermione was suitably shocked, "Why do you treat him so badly then?"

Severus stopped speaking mid sentence, then quickly hurried on.

"Really Hermione, for one thing, he's a Gryffindor, and for the other, what would Draco, or the other mini Death eaters in this class think. If I'm planning on signing my own death warrant, I may as well invite all the Gryffindors out for a picnic next weekend."

Hermione sighed, and Neville looked worried. "What's up, Hermione? I couldn't have done anything wrong yet, we haven't started." He whispered panicked.

Of course Severus heard this though Hermione, but he chose to remain silent. Hermione just shook her head at Neville, not wanting him to get in trouble for speaking in class.

"Draco isn't a Death Eater, he thinks what Lucius and Voldemort are doing is disgusting, he actually likes Harry and Ron, he just pretends not to because he's a spy for Dumbledore." Then a thought hit her, this sounded familiar. She looked up at Severus and met his eyes.

"Yes it is familiar, I cannot be seen even being civil to them, or any other students from families against Voldemort, it would be too dangerous. Although I don't like Harry, he is still James' son." Hermione smiled, she could accept that.

Their private conversation was over, Hermione stopped concentrating on their thoughts and paid more attention to the lesson, she had been listening, but not as focused on it as she would usually have been.

Professor Snape asked the class if anyone knew the basic ingredients for today's potion. Hermione raised her hand first and was ignored, much the same as every other lesson.

"What is the answer, Hermione?" Hermione put down her hand and opened her mouth to speak. "No," said Severus softly, "Tell me."

Hermione was confused, but she silently told him the seven main ingredients.

"That's right, Hermione, seven points to Gryffindor." Hermione just stared.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Severus asked, Hermione turned to look at Neville, who had his hand slightly in the air, just next to his head. He'd never put up his hand before!

Stuttering, Neville repeated the same seven ingredients, it took a minute but he remembered them all. Hermione beamed at him proudly, she had been tutoring him for months now, she knew that he knew the answers, but to speak up in Snape's class was incredible!

"Suprisingly, Mr Longbottom, that is correct, however for taking so long to answer and wasting class time, No points to Gryffindor!" Severus looked almost triumphant and Draco snickered.

"After seeing the glares you give to anyone that answers questions that you know, do you think he would he have put his hand up if you kept yours up?" Hermione looked down guiltily, she knew she was a show-off. "I know you want to impress, your teachers, do you need to impress the rest of the class too?" Hermione thought about that, it was almost as if Severus understood, he didn't say it as sharply as he usually would have, and he didn't make any comments about her being a know-it-all.

"I don't care about what the rest of the class thinks." She thought finally.

"Good, then just tell me the answers, it may encourage the rest of the class, especially Neville to try to speak up, he might even start to repair his own mind."

By the end of the class, she had answered every question right gaining 22 points for Gryffindor, this was more points than Severus had awarded them in, well, ever. Usually he was hell bent on taking as many points as possible. Hermione smiled happily, Most of the other Gryffindors had lightened up a lot this lesson, without her making herself an easy target for Severus', he had almost totally ignored her, distributing his cutting remarks around the entire class. He still only took points from Gryffindor though, and awarded many more points than necessary to Slytherin, after all it was almost time for the house cup.

"See you, Sevvie!" Hermione thought merrily, looking over her shoulder as she left the class. Severus glared.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Harry as soon as they left the classroom.

"Neville!" she said and then she grabbed him and hugged him as he walked past.

"What did I do?" Neville asked, blushing profusely.

"You were brilliant! You totally put Professor Snape in his place" "Sorry Severus" she thought. "Didn't you see? He was so shocked, he couldn't even take any points from you, if you keep that up he will have to admit that you are actually very good at Potions when you try!"

Ron scoffed, "As if the old bat would ever admit to anything, Damn stupid old git."

Severus was watching and listening shamelessly thought Hermione, but Hermione hadn't noticed, she had quite forgotten about his presence in her mind.

Hermione gritted her teeth, she clenched her fists and her nails dug into her palms. "Ronald Weasley, I don't care what your personal feelings are for Professor Snape, but he is still a teacher and you should treat him with the respect he deserves. Do Not make me take points from my own house."

"Why do you constantly stick up for him, Hermione?" asked Neville quietly, he treats you worse than he treats me."

"I cannot believe you three," Hermione hissed quietly, "After the amount of times he has helped us, even saved our lives! You have no idea how much he goes through for you every time he leaves Hogwarts to see Voldemort."

Hermione spun and walked briskly away, but Harry caught up with her at the end of the hall. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and whispered so only she could hear, "I don't know everything that happens to him at the meetings, but from what I do know, it is very bad. I appreciate what he does for us, and I have long since stop hating him. I respect him both as a teacher and for what he does for the Order. I'm sorry that I will probably never tell him, we cannot ever become friends, it would probably get one or both of us killed." Harry's tone lightened, "Besides if I ever told him that, he'd probably hex me into next week."

Hermione gave a weak smile and tried to relax, "I'm sorry Harry, Ron can be such a bloody prat sometimes." She took his hand and squeezed it gently to show that she wasn't mad at him, and back to her room.

She flung herself onto her bed with a frustrated sigh, then groaned. "You heard all that didn't you?" she thought

In her mind she heard Severus' amused voice reply, "Not just heard it… also saw it and felt it." She saw his hands in her mind and she looked at her own. There were eight little half moons imprinted on her palms, most of them were half covered by little droplets of blood. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Severus chuckled, "I've survived worse, and it was definitely worth it, just to hear you call Ron a prat."

Hermione smiled wryly, "He is one."

"No argument from me… Harry was a bit of a shock though. Maybe he's not so much like James." Severus said musingly.

"Oh No, he's going to kill me! He'll think I told you." Hermione groaned again and rolled off the bed, realising that it probably wasn't best to sulk through lunch.

"I won't say anything. But you should come down to the hall, Harry and Ron seem to be having a very interesting discussion, more than likely about you."

"Where are you?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked that he wasn't actually here with her, he could be anywhere.

"Hmmm, I can see Ron and Harry in the hall… it's lunch time now… Can you guess?"

Hermione walked over to the mirror to see what damage throwing herself onto the bed had done to her already unmanageable hair. She smirked at Severus' reply.

"You have quite the attitude, don't you?" She quickly lost that expression and it was replaced with a grimace as her brush caught on a knot in her hair.

"Dammit! I can feel that!" Severus said clutching his head, "You look bloody gorgeous how you are, just leave your bloody hair alone." Severus saw Hermione grin maliciously at the mirror and raise the brush one more time. "I swear I will hex you into next year!"

In the hall, Dumbledore smiled cheekily at Severus. "Say hi to Hermione, for me."

Severus gritted his teeth, "She can both see and hear you Albus, and she says 'Hi'."

A few minutes later, Hermione had walked into the hall, looking for Ron to make peace – well to make peace after he apologized. She froze in the middle of the doorway, causing some first year students that were walking behind her to crash into her. Her eyes shot up to the staff table and locked with Severus'. She grinned like a fool.

"Don't even think about it," Severus snarled at her. "I only said it to stop you from ripping my… your hair out!"

Hermione smile just got bigger. She almost skipped to the Gryffindor table singing, "Sevvie thinks I'm gorgeous, Sevvie thinks I'm gorgeous!" Seconds later she felt a sharp pain her leg, she spun around to face Severus again, her eyes wide and accusing.

"You kicked me!"

"No," He smirked, "I kicked me"

"Do you want to play it that way?" she said raising a threatening eyebrow.

"Do your worst, little girl!" Severus challenged.

Hermione walked up to Ron and put her hand on his shoulder, "Ron I just wanted to apologize for what I said before, I shouldn't have blown up at you, it just upsets me when you pick on teachers… Even Professor Snape, I'm sorry."

"What happened to peace after he apologizes?" asked Severus sardonically. "Boy, didn't you put up a fight."

Hermione smiled sweetly as she sat very close next to Ron. "You'll see."

Ron looked surprised but recovered quickly, he patted her on the leg, "I was just about to go looking for you, I wanted to apologize too, there's no point us fighting over Snape."

"Oh Please." Severus chimed in sarcastically. Ron hadn't removed his hand from Hermione's leg; in fact, he was just moving it lightly in what she assumed was his version of a come on, trust Ron to try to pick up on someone that was apologizing.

"Yes, we shouldn't fight about Professor Snape." Even as she said the words, Hermione smiled encouragingly at Ron, and he grew bolder, running his fingers up and down her leg underneath the table. "Can you feel that, Severus? That would be Ronald Weasley running his hand up your leg! Would you like to know what its like to kiss him?"

She took Ron's hand off her leg and put it back in his lap, so he knew not to do that again. "As much as I find the idea distasteful, I will do it if you hurt me… yourself again"

She had made her point, she could tell Severus was still in her mind, and in some way, it seemed like he was sulking.

It wasn't until later that night when she was deep into a study session, that she spoke to Severus again. "You do work hard don't you," he had said.

"Well duh, no everyone is a naturally brilliant as you."

"But all your friends are out having fun and all you've done for hours is homework."

"So I can see." Hermione was actually lying on her bed, but Severus was looking at the students. "Its after 10:00 Severus, it would be very cold downstairs, and tomorrow morning they will regret being out this late, especially since I bet most of them haven't even started their homework."

"Does it usually take you this long to do your homework?"

Hermione sighed; she pushed away the books and rolled onto her back, to stare up at the ceiling. "It doesn't usually take long at all but I kept getting distracted by the book you were reading, it sounds very interesting."

"'New Discoveries in Potions'? Its not really most peoples taste for some light reading."

"Well it is my taste; did you find anything particularly interesting?"

"A few things…"

"Read them to me?"

There was a long pause, "Ok maybe just one." Severus read the article, his voice sounded exactly the same in her mind as when actually speaking, after finishing the article, they spoke about the effects this discovery could have on the magical world.

As they talked, Hermione got up to get some moisturiser, something she did every night before bed. She found that the moisturising charms didn't work as well, and in winter you need to take better care of your skin, even if it was toasty warm in her room.

She put the cream on her face and arms, while still talking enthusiastically to Severus. She poured some moisturiser onto her legs and began massaging it in. After a few moments Severus cut in, "I can feel that you know!"

Hermione smiled, it was about time. "What can you feel?" asked innocently.

"Your hands on my legs, or my hands on your legs, it's strange, it feels like I'm touching you but then it feels like your touching me." Severus paused for a moment "Merlin help me did I just say that?"

"Sorry Severus, I never even thought about that, I'll stop, I'm finished now anyway." Hermione heard Severus breath a sigh of relief. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

She had him now, but she needed to sound uninterested and detached, "Well I was just thinking, with our senses all muddled up like this, its very confusing, even with us being in separate rooms. Imagine what it would be like if it was actually you touching me or me touching you. I think some experiments definitely need to be done," she paused, "For the sake of science!"

Severus almost choked, "Miss Granger, I think that we'd best leave this discussion for another day, in the distant future. But right now it is very late and it is time for me to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus, sweet dreams." Hermione said huskily, she heard a glass break and then felt Severus' presence leave her mind. Hermione smiled and drank her own Dreamless Sleep potion

The next few days went by almost completely without incident, Hermione and Severus fell into a routine of getting up at the same time, which was about three hours before either one of them actually wanted to wake up, they cast their spells nine minutes apart every morning, and only spoke when necessary, Hermione answered all her potions questions right, but kept her hand down and her mouth shut in class.

On Friday night Gryffindor had a house party in the main common room, Draco and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were invited, but only a select few. She asked Severus to once again time their spells, to allow her extra time to get ready, he agreed immediately and said to let him know when to cast it, but he was rather busy right then so he couldn't spend time talking about it. He had been busy all week.

It took just over ten minutes to quickly shower and get dressed; Hermione had decided to wear muggle clothes, just some black three quarter length pants and a deep green midriff top, it was very casual. It didn't really matter what she wore to the party, the only reason she dressed nice at all was for the few seconds that Severus would see her when she looked in the mirror, not one boy that would be at this party could ever compare to him. Just as Hermione was adding the last touches to her make-up, her alarm went off signifying that she had one minute left until the spell wore off. She looked at her refection one last time then went to sit on her bed. She glanced around the room and eventually her eyes came to rest on her shoes… and the bright orange toenails sticking out of them! Hermione raced around the room picking up nail polish remover, cotton balls and new nail polish, before starting to scrub them madly hoping to at least get off the orange before the minute was up. The alarm counted down the last three seconds and she tried to calm her heart rate, now casually putting on the light pink pearl nail polish like it was something she did every day.

"I see you're using your time wisely." A mocking voice said in her mind. "What exactly is the point?"

Hermione finished the last toe, she sighed and stood up, "It is very necessary" she said in an equally mocking tone, "When the boys fall at my feet my toes should at least look pretty."

Severus chuckled lightly. "Ah, at least there is logic behind it."

Hermione went to her full length mirror to check her lip gloss, knowing full well she could not have even smudged it in the last few minutes since putting it on. Then she turned in front of the mirror checking her reflection from all sides to make sure she looked ok. She looked worriedly at her reflection. "Maybe I should wear…"

Her thoughts were cut off by Severus' low whistle, "Not bad for a Gryffindor, lucky you did fix up your nail polish"

Hermione smiled, "Aww, you're sweet, and you almost sounded like you meant it, but you don't have to worry, it's not like I can get changed now anyway, my times up."

Severus hadn't even thought about that, "Ok, but are you sure you should be wearing Slytherin colours to a Gryffindor party?"

"It doesn't matter; no body really will care what I wear." Hermione looked at her watch, she was late, the party started a half hour ago. "Time to go; are you ready for your first Gryffindor party?"

Severus groaned, "I have the strangest feeling, that I will be going to bed with a Dreamless sleep potion very early tonight."

An hour later Hermione was thinking that an early night sounded very good, she'd been given a few appreciative glances from some of the boys, and she would certainly hope so, she was wearing her best casual clothes and the make-up she used made a fair difference.

She heard Severus grumble something, but it was drowned out by the noise coming from the enchanted stereo, Hermione just assumed that he was probably actually complaining about the stereo.

Soon the music was changed to much slower songs to give the couples a chance to get snugly on the dance floor, this stage usually lasted about an hour, before they were run off and the party would get back to full swing.

Hermione stood off to one side of the room, talking to Seamus Finnigan; he complimented her outfit, and then asked polite questions about her family. That lasted a few minutes, before he switched to the inevitable topic: Quidditch. After realising that he would not be changing the subject again, Hermione quickly, but politely, excused herself.

She was stopped or cornered by many of the other boys in her house, but each time had to excuse herself when they droned on about Quidditch.

Hermione was about to give up when she saw Dean Thomas walking towards her, although he loved Quidditch, he left it on the field, he had other interests and wouldn't bore her with stupid Quidditch facts.

For the first five minutes Hermione was so pleased about his ability to converse about different topics that she ignored his constant leering at her chest, she ignored the fact that he slurred some words. He was very possibly drunk, but was trying to hide it. It wasn't until he tried to put his arm around her, but tripped leaving her to support him that she realised she couldn't deal with it anymore. She walked him to the lounge and sat him down carefully.

"I'll just get us some more drinks." She said brightly as he tipped over.

Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron and Draco who were laughing drunkenly at each other. "I left something back in my room, I'm just going to get it, and I'll be back later." Draco nodded, but the other two were to far gone to notice, or care.

Hermione quickly exited the common room. She leaned walked around the corner and but stopped to lean against the wall, "That was painful; I don't think I'll ever understand boys my age." She slid down the wall resting her head on her knees.

"I had no idea teenage boys were quite so pathetic, I'm sure I have become a lot more sympathetic to teenage girls tonight."

Hermione sighed, "It's not just the boys, you should try talking to Lavender or Parvatti… or even Ginny Weasley, I love them dearly but all they think about is boys, clothes and make-up, so I guess that it's only fair that all the boys ever think about girls and Quidditch."

"You almost sound like you want to be more like them." Severus said softly.

"No, I don't, but I should try to fit in more, it is just not right that I prefer to read books and study instead of living life, but I can't books are my life. I'd be miserable without them."

Hermione concentrated on a picture of her in her mind; she looked pathetic, crouched in a corridor, almost curled into a dejected ball, a tear ran down her face. Hermione frowned, that was her, she could actually see herself. She opened her eyes and looked around, about ten metres away a dark figure stood leaning against the wall, watching her intently. Severus.

When Hermione looked at him, Severus strode quickly over to her, he put out his hand and as she took it he pulled her up. She leaned up against his chest and Severus put his arms around her to give her a comforting hug. They stood there like that for a few minutes and then Severus patted her on the back.

"Come on, Hermione, lets see if we can find a fun potion to make." And they walked arm-in-arm down to the potions lab.

"So this is what you call fun is it?" asked Hermione at just after 1:00 the next morning.

"Yes it is, and from the smile that has been on your face since we started, I'd say that it's your idea of fun too, so don't tease the nerdy Professor." They had just finished the complex potion and had set it to simmer for the next twenty minutes.

Hermione laughed, "I've never thought of you as Nerdy."

"Oh, really?"

"No, usually I tend towards evil and sadistic." Severus sneered at Hermione and grinned. "But now I know it's just an act. You're like an adorable little teddy bear"

The look on Severus' face was priceless, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"_Do you know what, Miss Granger; I think you deliberately try to bait me.__"_

Hermione laughed again, and she jumped off her chair and configured it into a small lounge facing the cauldron. _"Well Duh!"_

Hermione offered Severus a seat, then sat down next to him leaning against his shoulder. Severus lifted his arm and put it around Hermione as she snuggled up closer to him; after all it was a very small lounge.

About five minutes had passed before Hermione broke the companionable silence.

"_Did you know, Professor, we have been down here alone for over three hours, and we have not said a word."_

"_Hmmm, I guess you're right, but actually we haven't said one word to each other in over a week."_

"_Yeah, it's strange," _Hermione yawned._ "When this is over I'm going to miss talking to you, you are so much more interesting than anyone else I know. I wish I could meet a man just like you, but one that would…" _Just in time Hermione realised what she had been about to think and quickly covered it with a few lines of Frosty the Snowman and then she was asleep.

Severus smiled down at her as he brushed the hair off her face. Damn Dumbledore for teaching her the most basic of ways to block her thoughts. He wondered what she was about to say. One that would be Younger? Handsomer? One that wasn't a Death Eater spy? Severus sighed, it didn't really matter, Hermione would never love him as he loved her anyway.

All too soon it was time to stop the simmering potion; Severus magically cooled and then bottled it. After clearing away the mess they had made he picked up Hermione and took out his wand, with a flick of his wrist he transfigured the lounge back to its original form.

As Severus walked down the corridor leading to the Head Girls dorm, Hermione tightened her arms around him and pressed her face against his neck. Instinctively he held her tighter.

When they reached Hermione's room, Severus explained the situation to Goderic Gryffindor, the painting that protected Hermione's room, and after much persuasion, and promising on his word as a gentleman that he would be out within two minutes, Goderic finally let him in.

Severus pulled back the blankets and gently lowered her onto the bed; he hurriedly took off her shoes and put the blankets over her.

Severus walked out of the room and said a hasty goodnight to Goderic; he turned and walked straight into his smiling godson.

"Well I'll be damned," said Draco, "It looks like Uncle Sev really is a caring teacher, looking after drunken head girls, whatever will all the other students… and staff think?"

"Well I'll be damned," mocked Severus, looking pointedly at Potter and Weasley who were draped drunkenly over Draco's shoulder, "It looks like my little godson is the Gryffindor nurse maid. Whatever will Lucius think?"

Draco paled, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal." They shook hands and walked away.

Severus stalked back to the dungeons, thanking Merlin for his lucky escape, if it hadn't been for the Gryffindors party, Draco wouldn't have assumed that Hermione was drunk and passed out. Severus paused for a moment; he should go back and start deducting house points. No, he thought maliciously, tomorrow he would recall all the headache potions first thing, saying that they had been made incorrectly. Actually no one would believe that, Severus Snape did not make mistakes in Potions… he would say that a student prankster had contaminated one of them and he couldn't be sure which. Yes, that would work. Maybe he would even encourage some more noise from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was going to be a good day.

Severus crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep. It was the first night in two weeks that he had forgotten to take a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling strangely content, it was unusual for her to be this happy in the morning, especially after such a late night. Hermione looked at the clock and groaned. It was just after 6am Saturday morning; even breakfast wouldn't start until 8:30 today. Strangely even this thought made her happy; she had at least an hour before she even needed to think about getting out of bed. Hermione relaxed and snuggled even deeper under her warm blankets, letting her thoughts wander.

Five hours ago she had been sitting down in the Potions classroom with Severus, he was definitely a brilliant man, and conversations with him were always interesting. Hermione looked down at her clothes, she was wearing the same clothes as she had been last night for the party, which would explain why she didn't remember coming up to her room, she had obviously been asleep for the journey. She would definitely have to thank Goderic for allowing Severus to bring her into the room… at least she hoped it was Severus.

Hermione's thoughts slowly turned to the dreams she'd had last night. Obviously she hadn't taken the Dreamless Sleep potion. Hermione recalled someone once telling her that dreams were the way that your subconscious sorts out thoughts that your logical mind cannot deal with. Based on the number and variety of dreams that she had last night, in the last two weeks there must have been a lot of dealing to be done.

Most of the dreams were easy to explain away, a fair amount were just her normal re occurring dreams. Forgetting to study for a test, forgetting about a test, sleeping in and missing class, actually going to class, usually potions, and not being able to stop herself from being a know-it-all and saying something that would inevitably cause Professor Snape to become angry at her. These were common dreams, dreams she'd been having for over six years now. Hermione also dreamed of being at a Death Eater revel, this had been a nightmare she'd had quite often after the first time she'd accidentally saw one, however this time she wasn't the victim, she was just an innocent bystander, well as innocent as you could be watching people get murdered and doing nothing to help. Even during the dream she told herself there was nothing she could do, if she tried to help, her cover would be blown, it was better to sacrifice few to save many.

Thankfully even in her sleep her stubborn mind had pushed that dream aside to concentrate on less dark things.

Hermione recalled dreaming about the night she and Severus had tried to make the 'Strength of Mind' potion for Neville, she dreamed that she had beaten Severus to adding the drops of Neville's blood and that she was now the one that would control the repair of his mind. However her mind was not strong enough, she opened up Neville's mind but the dark powers that still controlled it forced her out and began twisting his mind even more. Hermione shuddered, it was strange, at the time she hadn't even thought about what would happen if she had been the one in control.

Hermione's thoughts turned to her next dream, it was obviously the reason she had woken up in such a good mood. The dream spanned from now to through the next few years of her life. Hermione and Severus, together forever. From secretly meeting at the library in the dead of night for their passionate encounters, to sneaking into Hogsmeade for quiet dinners, and to Severus standing proudly by as she graduated. The most important parts of the dream, however, were when Harry and Ron accepted that they couldn't change Hermione's decision, and they accepted it; when Hermione and Severus exchanged vows on their wedding day, and as they walked through a park followed by beautiful black haired little children.

Hermione sighed, she shouldn't be thinking about this, Severus could wake up any moment, she grabbed some clothes cast her spell and quickly walked towards the shower.

Severus couldn't believe it; Hermione had thought it was her dream. She hadn't known that he had also forgotten his Dreamless Sleep potion; she thought it was her dream, his second lucky escape. He could speak to her about it… he shook his head, he may seem cold and heartless, but wasn't really ready for that kind of rejection.

He cast the spell to separate his mind from Hermione's, then another to remove all Headache potions from Hogwarts, while leaving a short note of explanation in their place. He smiled evilly and headed for the shower.

That was the quickest shower Hermione had ever had. Very conscious of the fact that she only had ten minutes to be showered and dressed; instead of the usual twenty she had raced around and finished in record time. She was already in the hall having an early breakfast, supplied by the ever helpful Dobby, by the time she felt Severus enter her mind.

"_Good Morning,"_ she thought cheerily, taking another bite of toast.

"_Good Morning_." Severus returned, _"You're up surprisingly early."_

"_Yeah, I woke up at 6 and couldn't go back to sleep, I think I may be becoming dependent on those sleeping potions…" _Her words trailed off as she looked through Severus' eyes. Severus was standing in front of his bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. His hair was still wet from the shower and water was dripping from it down his naked chest, he was only wearing black pants… a very nice form-fitting pair of pants.

Hermione swallowed and then took a deep calming breath. _"So whatcha doing?"_ she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

She saw Severus smile, but he said sardonically, _"I'm brushing my teeth."_ He looked at the mirror then, realisation flashed across his face. _"Which you know. Are you having breakfast already?" _

"_Yeah Dobby made it for me early, If your hungry you should come down, I could get him to make you something."_

Severus nodded. _"I'll be down soon"_

Five minutes later he entered the Hall, Dobby was talking to Hermione and for the first time in twenty years he went to sit at the students table, actually it was his first time ever at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Dobby."

"Good Morning Professor Sir, Dobby is most honoured to be making you and Miss Hermione breakfast."

Dobby clicked his fingers and Severus' breakfast appeared and with another click he was gone.

"_So you managed to find some clothes you should think about dressing like that more often," _thought Hermione cheekily, _"I think you'd end up with a lot more girls in your class."_

Severus choked on his mouthful of food, and he glared up at Hermione.

She grinned, _"Dumbledore said I can't get in trouble or loose points for my thoughts!"_

"_Something that you are taking full advantage of, no doubt."_

Severus was becoming more and more uncomfortable, much to Hermione's delight! She continued on wondering how much she could get away with.

"_Who would have thought that underneath his robes, the evil professor has a body that could be put on the centre page of Witches Weekly." _She saw Dumbledore walking up behind Severus but still continued,_ "And when he choses to use it, a smile that could melt any girls heart." _Hermione tried to picture Severus doing a pose for the magazine, not surprisingly the image quickly popped into her head.

"Miss Granger!" said Severus, jumping up blushing furiously "50 points from Gryffindor for… for..."

Severus finally saw Dumbledore who was now standing next to the table, his eyes twinkling. "50 points Severus? What did Miss Granger do?"

"She said… she…"

"She said? I must confess I never heard her say a word."

"And she can not be punished or loose points for her thoughts… I know, I know! But I assure you both, there will be payback." With that he stormed out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore, noticing that the childlike gleam in his eyes would be matched in her own. "Tsk tsk, really Professor that was the first time he's _spoken _to me in two weeks and it was only to try to take points."

"So what were you thinking?"

"I don't think I should say, no doubt he's waiting for the words to leave my mouth so I can be suitably punished."

In her mind Hermione heard Severus' voice and visualise the accompanying sneer, _"Damn right I am."_

Hermione's mood got better as the day progressed, which made Severus' mood deteriorate further and further, which again made Hermione's better. She watched through his eyes as he banged around books and bottled potions, cauldrons and jars. When he finally lost his temper and smashed a vial against the wall, she knew it was time to make peace. She walked into the Potions classroom and shut and locked the door behind her, she cast a silencing spell on the door, knowing Severus, the road to peace was going to be noisy and involve a lot of shouting.

"Miss Granger," said Severus, his voice deadly calm, "I suggest you turn around and get out of my classroom, you are not allowed in here without a teachers permission and I sure as hell don't give you-"

"_I'm sorry"_ Hermione looked up at Severus, her eyes wide and pleading, _"I'm not sure what I did, but I obviously upset you, I don't want us to fight, please forgive me."_

Severus stared at her for a moment, then slumped into his chair and sighed.

"_You do know what you did, and I know you're not sorry, I am in your mind you know, I can tell when you're lying. It is rather impressive how you make your eyes look so innocent, just begging for forgiveness."_

Hermione smiled, busted! But at least he wasn't shouting anymore.

She perched on the desk next to his chair, which made their eyes almost level and their faces only inches apart, _"You're right, I'm not sorry, but only because I don't think I did anything wrong. You know, other than thinking dirty thoughts about my Professor."_

Severus sighed again and looked away, _"I understand that it must have been most distressing for you to see me in that state of undress, I assure you that I did not mean for it to happen and I will endeavour to make sure it does not happen again. But could you please stop joking about it and just put it out of your mind."_

Suddenly it all made sense to Hermione, he thought she was joking, making fun of him. He honestly didn't know how attractive he really was to her. It was the moment of truth, should she let him know, or should she just walk away.

"_You're right," _she said finally, _"I'll just put all thoughts of your naked body out of my mind."_

"_I was not naked." _Severus said sullenly_"I was completely decent."_

"_I never said you were, I just said I'd put the thoughts out of my mind, after all I've managed to control my thoughts quite well over the last weeks." _Hermione looked at him, Nope, he still didn't get it. _"I just won't think about what it would be like for you look at me and smile, to take my hand… to kiss me." _

Severus' head shot up and he looked into her eyes, _"Now why would you even think something like that."_

"_I think it would suitably shock you to realise just how often I think about that," _she said mockingly, "_as you've said, I'm a know-it-all, and maybe I just want to know, maybe I just need to know, what it would be like."_

"_Well I'd offer to show you for the sake of your own curiosity,"_Severus said sarcastically, _"But I think even you silencing spells wouldn't save the rest of the castle from the sounds of your screams."_

Hermione smiled, her face moved closer to his, she looked him straight in the eyes and thought,_ "Try me."_

Severus leant forward and their lips touched gently for a few seconds, Hermione's heart missed a beat, but then he stopped, he moved back and looked away.He was obviously waiting for her to scream or run away in disgust.

"_What are you, in first year? Do it properly!"_Severus' eyes gleamed at the challenge, he pulled her off the desk to sit on his lap, he put his arms around her waist and proceeded to – do it properly. Hermione moaned, she reached up to put her arms around his neck trying to bring him even closer to her. It would have been 10 or 15 minutes later that they finally got a hold of themselves, Hermione went to move of Severus' lap but he wasn't quite ready to let her go._"Maybe my dream will come true,"_thought Hermione wistfully.

Severus immediately knew which dream she was referring to,_ "I definitely hope it does, but it was my dream, I forgot the Dreamless Sleep potion too." _

Hermione was shocked, but then nervousness overcame her, she looked down at her hands and muttered, "I think I love you, Severus."

Severus smiled, glad that these were the first words she said out loud to him in a few weeks. He took her chin in his hands and turned her face to his. "I know I love you Hermione." Hermione gave him a huge smile and kissed him again.

Almost an hour later, they were still in the same position, doing much the same thing, _"I think if we make it to the end part of your dream,"_ said Hermione, _"Neville should definitely be your best man." _

"_When__ we get there, I'll make sure he is." _

"_Good,"_Hermione said, jumping up_. "But right now I think it's time for us to be sneaking down to the library."_

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Acta est fabula, plaudite!**

* * *

I just re read this... and I have to say.. I don't remember writing it at all! Well some bits theres a glimmer of recognition, but thats it.

As always, hope you enjoyed my Harry Potter and the OOCiest Snape and Hermione in the World.

_  
_


End file.
